The present disclosure relates to a jewelry item. Such jewelry item can be for example a ring adapted to be word on a finger of a user, a bracelet or any other kind of chain-like item. Such jewelry items are usually decorated with cut stones or gems for aesthetic reasons.
As it is known in the field of jewelry, the jewelry item has to adapt to the size of the body part of the owner, for example a finger in case of a ring. Historically, adapting the jewelry item was a complex and lengthy operation, often requiring the work of a skilled jeweler or goldsmith. In order to partially overcome this drawback, it has been known for some time to craft jewelry items as chains comprising a plurality of links. These links have each a first and second edge, and the first edge of each link is designed to couple with the second edge of the next link. Usually, the first and second edge are secured by a pin or similar device, so that they can rotate with respect to each other.
The kind of known jewelry items described above can be lengthened or shortened by adding or removing links. A disadvantage of such jewelry items is that, while they usually do not need a skilled goldsmith to change size, they still have a somewhat complex structure. This complicates assembly, disassembly as well as replacement, addition or removal of links.
Additionally such jewelry item, particularly in case of rings, cannot be adapted to small changes in size because, while each link is relatively small, its addition or removal still produce a big change in size.